Slow
by Scene423
Summary: im discontinuing this story until i figure out WHY my account and everything in it is messing up so bad.
1. Slow

_First of all, this is my second fanfic, which the first one I accidentally deleted and I don't like it anyways and for some reason it wouoldn't let me make a new chapter, I had to repost the previous chapter and then edit it. But anyways, I really don't care if you go easy on me or not with reviews because I don't let words get to me, especially from people I don't even know because it's just stupid. But I would appreciate it if you didn't say "Bitch, this story sucked monkey nuts, wtf is wrong with you!!??', I'd prefer 'There's so many mistakes in so many categories that I can't even begin to tell you why I don't like this story. Just start over.' It doesn't make you look like a total dumbfuck idiot nd it doesn't make me want to laugh atyou cause you think you hurt my feelings. We'd be even. But, tell me how I can improve, maybe some things you'd like to see happen. Just whatever you want to tell me. Or if you just want to e-mail me and talk about how you saved your cat from a hungry tree, I'm ok with that too cause that'd be one kickass convo. Hell, I'll talk about anything, stuff doesn't weird me out. 'Oh, hey, my name is BillBobKathyMarentina, my favorite color is totally blood, oh and I commited murder!!', 'Oh, hey, im Ashlie, my favorite color is totally eyeball cerculean, oh and i had a dream that i ate a huge marshmellow, woke up to find my pillow missing, found half a sheep crawling arond my floor and found my pillow. nd really?? when??'. yeah...._

_DISCLAIMER?DISOWNER thingy:: obviously, i dont own Inuyasha nor any ofthe ideas or characters that formed it, and clearly nobody else who write on fanfiction does either cause if they did im sure all theyd have to do was call up hollywood nd say hey i wanna make this into a movie instead of writing it nd publishing it on fanfiction....which would be really stupid if they did unless they were giving alternate endings. but luckily i dont own it cause if i did.....id make inuyasha drag his ass over the ground. nd then sesshoumaru would have the rosary nd could be 'sat' by kagome. itd be messed up....._

_Ok, well if i ever put flashbacks or when i do a dream scene or a long thought, theyll be in italics (like this dumbasses), normal everyday will be in normal _(like this dumbasses) _and anything like letters or in a scroll or a book or carved into something will be italicized and underlined (like this dumbasses). If any of the characters are OOC, get over it cause clearly they will be if Sesshoumaru loves kagome, whom is a human. And im not gonna say yokai or taiyouka or miko cause i think its a bit stupid when ppl do that, and im not gonna make Sesshoumaru say 'This Sesshoumaru' cause he doesnt really talk like that and im not gonna make Rin say "Hi, Rin is Rin, Rin is glad to meet you' cause she doesnt talk like that nd im not gonna call the pelt on Sesshoumaru's shoulder his tail because ppl its not a tail, seriously. his mother's kimono is outlined with it at the top and bottom if youve ever seen that episode, and its common sense: do you not see it dragging behind him and hanging in front of him?? its not attached to him. its not a snake either for those of you who are really dumb. but anyways, i know not all of you think they really talk like that or that its really his tail or a snake cause ya'll just like the idea or think itd fit your story, thats ok, im speakin to the ones who really think its true. at least over here in Louisiana, its not. but ill stop with this cause i know ya'll aint readin it anyways, so let's get on with this. TTYL!!!!_

**`~`~`~`******+******`~`~`~`**

Chapter One:

_Slow_

***(=)***

_"Run Kagome!" Miroku shouted desperately._

_They could only keep Inuyasha back for so long. His demon blood was racing through his mind, fogging his senses. He couldn't control himself, not now. Not while Kagome was in his blurred view at this unfortunate hour. _

_"But maybe I can ma-" Kagome was cut off._

_"You don't need to risk it, just go! We can't hold him off much longer!" Sango yelled back at her friend._

_"I can't just leave you-"_

_"GO!" Sango screamed._

_Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha broke lose from Miroku's hold and flung his claws forward, leaving four deep gashes on Sango's chest and cheek. Miroku was thrown back, and Kirara sat at her master's side, mewing softly. Inuyasha lunged forward with a growl, and Kagome hesitantly ran._

_'I have to get away! I can't let him catch me!' Kagome thought, tears flooding her eyes._

_Her vision began to blur and she wipped away her tears. In the blurriness, she tripped on her own two feet and crashed to the ground, but swiftly and desperately scrambled back to her feet as Kaede's words swam through her head:_

_"It is the season in which demons of all kind are to find a mate. Their powers are increased, as well are a preistess's. Their demon spirit begins to control their mind until they can no longer contain themselves and they will even fight to the death over th one they wish to mate with...."_

_"I have to get home," Kagome said, "I'm almost to the well, just a little closer!"_

_"....and they care not how injurious they are toward their mate. If a human, many die."_

_Thirty feet....twenty-eight feet........nineteen feet...._

_"....The mates of a dog demon during their mating sason are especially well-known for being severly injured or killed. This is because many struggle against them, and try to fight them."_

_....Fifteen feet....ten feet....five feet...._

_"This goes for Inuyasha as well."_

_....Two feet..._

_Kagome could hear the footsteps getting closer. How come he hadn't caught her yet? She knew he could easily out run her._

_And that's when it happened...._

_Red-tinted amber met chocolate...._

_...and she still had one foot to go...._

_but someone stood in her path._

_And it wasn't Inuyasha._

______________________________**_

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared into those eyes that towered above her by nearly a foot. She hesitantly took a step back, but he didn't achknowledge it.

'Oh no....' Kagome thought.

Suddenly she could hear Inuyasha snarling behind her. He was atleast four yards away. Although at the moment, she'd rather be standing a foot away from him rather than his elder brother.

Sesshoumaru's eyes left Kagome's and fell on his brother, and she put hers on the well. Waiting for her chance to run for it. the two brothers stood there staring at each other for a good two minutes before Miroku came running, only to stop and stare in horror.

'Sesshoumaru is here, too!? This isn't good at all!' Miroku thought.

Silence veiled itself over the area. A light breaze seemingly lifted up from the ground, and the tension came crashing down. She was waiting for something to happen. Inuyasha to come charging, Sesshoumaru to grab her and run off, the two brothers to fight and give her the opportunity to get to the well....

But not this....

Inuyasha suddenly shot forward, Sesshoumaru shoved Kagome behid him and into the well and Sesshoumaru's hand caught Inuyasha's fist and punched him as hard as he could, sending him flyinf back. Sesshoumaru chased after Inuyasha, his eyes slowly fading back to their normal liquid gold.

It all happened too fast for Kagome. It took her a good minute to realize she was sitting in her era when she looked up and saw old wood instead of a blood-stained moon. Still facing upward, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

'Thank goodness....' she thought, then opened her eyes.

A single tear fell as she thought about what could have happened to her if one of the rivaled brothers had gotten her. Leaning her head back down and closing her eyes again, she stood up.

'I hope Inuyasha will be ok....' Kagome thought, 'I wish I could go back and help him.'

But then her eyes shot open.

"He can come through the well..."

Her heart stopped.

Inuyasha knows he can come through, even in this state.

And she knew he would.


	2. Review Reply:: to 'Karen' nd 'babe'

_First of all, this is my second fanfic, which the first one I accidentally deleted and I don't like it anyways and for some reason it wouoldn't let me make a new chapter, I had to repost the previous chapter and then edit it. But anyways, I really don't care if you go easy on me or not with reviews because I don't let words get to me, especially from people I don't even know because it's just stupid. But I would appreciate it if you didn't say "Bitch, this story sucked monkey nuts, wtf is wrong with you!!??', I'd prefer 'There's so many mistakes in so many categories that I can't even begin to tell you why I don't like this story. Just start over.' It doesn't make you look like a total dumbfuck idiot nd it doesn't make me want to laugh atyou cause you think you hurt my feelings. We'd be even. But, tell me how I can improve, maybe some things you'd like to see happen. Just whatever you want to tell me. Or if you just want to e-mail me and talk about how you saved your cat from a hungry tree, I'm ok with that too cause that'd be one kickass convo. Hell, I'll talk about anything, stuff doesn't weird me out. 'Oh, hey, my name is BillBobKathyMarentina, my favorite color is totally blood, oh and I commited murder!!', 'Oh, hey, im Ashlie, my favorite color is totally eyeball cerculean, oh and i had a dream that i ate a huge marshmellow, woke up to find my pillow missing, found half a sheep crawling arond my floor and found my pillow. nd really?? when??'. yeah...._

_DISCLAIMER?DISOWNER thingy:: obviously, i dont own Inuyasha nor any ofthe ideas or characters that formed it, and clearly nobody else who write on fanfiction does either cause if they did im sure all theyd have to do was call up hollywood nd say hey i wanna make this into a movie instead of writing it nd publishing it on fanfiction....which would be really stupid if they did unless they were giving alternate endings. but luckily i dont own it cause if i did.....id make inuyasha drag his ass over the ground. nd then sesshoumaru would have the rosary nd could be 'sat' by kagome. itd be messed up....._

_Ok, well if i ever put flashbacks or when i do a dream scene or a long thought, theyll be in italics (like this dumbasses), normal everyday will be in normal _(like this dumbasses) _and anything like letters or in a scroll or a book or carved into something will be italicized and underlined (like this dumbasses). If any of the characters are OOC, get over it cause clearly they will be if Sesshoumaru loves kagome, whom is a human. And im not gonna say yokai or taiyouka or miko cause i think its a bit stupid when ppl do that, and im not gonna make Sesshoumaru say 'This Sesshoumaru' cause he doesnt really talk like that and im not gonna make Rin say "Hi, Rin is Rin, Rin is glad to meet you' cause she doesnt talk like that nd im not gonna call the pelt on Sesshoumaru's shoulder his tail because ppl its not a tail, seriously. his mother's kimono is outlined with it at the top and bottom if youve ever seen that episode, and its common sense: do you not see it dragging behind him and hanging in front of him?? its not attached to him. its not a snake either for those of you who are really dumb. but anyways, i know not all of you think they really talk like that or that its really his tail or a snake cause ya'll just like the idea or think itd fit your story, thats ok, im speakin to the ones who really think its true. at least over here in Louisiana, its not. but ill stop with this cause i know ya'll aint readin it anyways, so let's get on with this. TTYL!!!!_

**`~`~`~`******+******`~`~`~`**

Chapter One:

_Slow_

***(=)***

_"Run Kagome!" Miroku shouted desperately._

_They could only keep Inuyasha back for so long. His demon blood was racing through his mind, fogging his senses. He couldn't control himself, not now. Not while Kagome was in his blurred view at this unfortunate hour. _

_"But maybe I can ma-" Kagome was cut off._

_"You don't need to risk it, just go! We can't hold him off much longer!" Sango yelled back at her friend._

_"I can't just leave you-"_

_"GO!" Sango screamed._

_Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha broke lose from Miroku's hold and flung his claws forward, leaving four deep gashes on Sango's chest and cheek. Miroku was thrown back, and Kirara sat at her master's side, mewing softly. Inuyasha lunged forward with a growl, and Kagome hesitantly ran._

_'I have to get away! I can't let him catch me!' Kagome thought, tears flooding her eyes._

_Her vision began to blur and she wipped away her tears. In the blurriness, she tripped on her own two feet and crashed to the ground, but swiftly and desperately scrambled back to her feet as Kaede's words swam through her head:_

_"It is the season in which demons of all kind are to find a mate. Their powers are increased, as well are a preistess's. Their demon spirit begins to control their mind until they can no longer contain themselves and they will even fight to the death over th one they wish to mate with...."_

_"I have to get home," Kagome said, "I'm almost to the well, just a little closer!"_

_"....and they care not how injurious they are toward their mate. If a human, many die."_

_Thirty feet....twenty-eight feet........nineteen feet...._

_"....The mates of a dog demon during their mating sason are especially well-known for being severly injured or killed. This is because many struggle against them, and try to fight them."_

_....Fifteen feet....ten feet....five feet...._

_"This goes for Inuyasha as well."_

_....Two feet..._

_Kagome could hear the footsteps getting closer. How come he hadn't caught her yet? She knew he could easily out run her._

_And that's when it happened...._

_Red-tinted amber met chocolate...._

_...and she still had one foot to go...._

_but someone stood in her path._

_And it wasn't Inuyasha._

______________________________**_

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared into those eyes that towered above her by nearly a foot. She hesitantly took a step back, but he didn't achknowledge it.

'Oh no....' Kagome thought.

Suddenly she could hear Inuyasha snarling behind her. He was atleast four yards away. Although at the moment, she'd rather be standing a foot away from him rather than his elder brother.

Sesshoumaru's eyes left Kagome's and fell on his brother, and she put hers on the well. Waiting for her chance to run for it. the two brothers stood there staring at each other for a good two minutes before Miroku came running, only to stop and stare in horror.

'Sesshoumaru is here, too!? This isn't good at all!' Miroku thought.

Silence veiled itself over the area. A light breaze seemingly lifted up from the ground, and the tension came crashing down. She was waiting for something to happen. Inuyasha to come charging, Sesshoumaru to grab her and run off, the two brothers to fight and give her the opportunity to get to the well....

But not this....

Inuyasha suddenly shot forward, Sesshoumaru shoved Kagome behid him and into the well and Sesshoumaru's hand caught Inuyasha's fist and punched him as hard as he could, sending him flyinf back. Sesshoumaru chased after Inuyasha, his eyes slowly fading back to their normal liquid gold.

It all happened too fast for Kagome. It took her a good minute to realize she was sitting in her era when she looked up and saw old wood instead of a blood-stained moon. Still facing upward, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

'Thank goodness....' she thought, then opened her eyes.

A single tear fell as she thought about what could have happened to her if one of the rivaled brothers had gotten her. Leaning her head back down and closing her eyes again, she stood up.

'I hope Inuyasha will be ok....' Kagome thought, 'I wish I could go back and help him.'

But then her eyes shot open.

"He can come through the well..."

Her heart stopped.

Inuyasha knows he can come through, even in this state.

And she knew he would.


End file.
